what does it feel like
by captain blue eyes
Summary: The updated version please tell if its good and if I have gone wrong any where Jim has come back to his home town and has to deal with his so called family and old friends, however, meets his new crew at his newly owned café but he doesn't realise that when they send his on a mission to cheer up a grumpy doctor, would become his best friend but is that all?


What does it feel like to be back in place that he heated? In a place that people abounded him, leaving him in the dirt to pick the pieces what had been of his life.

Lowa, his home town. The most run down town in the country. With it high crime rate to it shit community.

Jim doesnt really know why he chose to come back to this place. No one really wanted him. They thought that he was a waste of space, that he was no good to anybody. Well that were they're wrong, jim was gonna prove them wrong if they like it or not.

He was on a mission.

It was Saturday at noon. The air was cool but was the sun beaming down on the towns street were run down car slowly past by.

There were people every where. It like the paths had gotten smaller since the last time he was here but there thing looked exactly the way he left it.

"More people no big deal, just more people to try and steal off me and criticise me at the same time. Aahhh, who care anyways" Jim thought then dismissing them.

Jim walked along the busy street towards a café of reasonable size, that matched with the rest of it surrounding. it looked like it was going to crumble into small pieces in front of him. He walked inside and was amazed that it was alive with waiters and waitresses going around taking orders and bring food the customers. There was a lot of chatter but it went a little quiet as he stood by the door watching.

He smiled and started to walk towards a booth in the corner that spotted. As he walked towards it, he could hear the squeaks from the floorboards and noticed that he was being watched by a few of the other customers but he didn't care, he continued his way towards the booth and took his seat, resting his arms on top of the curved seat. He took mental notes of the café, of its size, furnishings and décor. He noticed how torn and used everything was, to the juke box, to the tiles , tables and chairs, The lighting was kinda dim

he sat there caught up in his ideas, when a waitress approached the table and made he come out of his thoughts.

" So what brings a man in a what looks like a very expensive suit to our scrub of a café and town?" the waitress questioned.

She was dressed in a white blouse and a short shirt with a piny tied around her waist. Her hair was put back into a high ponytail and she wore eye liner with lipstick that went excellent with her dark skin. She was gorgeous.

" Well for one; I've come to have lunch and two, I'm gathering ideas for this place" he smiled at her

She lifted one eyebrow.

" Ok then. what's your name? You seemed to get some tension from a few of the costumers. what are you doing here anyway?" she asked out of curiosity

Jim chuckled to himself

" Well miss, my name is Jim Kirk and I'm the new owner of this old place."

Her jaw dropped and he started laughing.

" I'm sorry did I hear that right or am I going have to have my hearing tested by doctor McCoy?"

Jim finished laughing and leaned forward " you say who?"

"That's new I didn't know that they had a new doctor or even a hospital" Jim thought

She gasped " You haven't seen or heard about Doctor McCoy? Now you aren't from here are you."

He shook his head.

"Well, he's been here since the hospital open and he is one of the most grumpiest people around here its like his heart was ripped out and replaced with a rock." she went on.

The conversation went on for a few more minuets before he could actual order and he ordered a large cheese burger and curly fries. It was the asual type of meal, so he knew the expectation that he wanted. He didn't have to wait long for the meal to arrive, as he saw the burger on a white plat came his way. it was a reasonable size and smelled fantastic.

"Here you are sir, I hope you enjoy it" said a young Russian kid who looked barely 18. He had a big smile on his face like he had just been given new hope. It made smile.

"Thanks"

The kid rushed off back to his job but when Jim was about to pick up his burger, when he saw a note saying " Jim go and see the man. Try and cheer him up or something."

He smiled to himself but then...

"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK! What the hell are you doing back here!


End file.
